That one person, you
by Miss Wong
Summary: Kirito era apasionado, Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna y Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos ;)
1. Inagotable

**«That one person, you»****  
><strong>

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
><strong>Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna & Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

><p><strong>#Notasquetodosaman(?):<strong>

_Omg, hay tan pocos fanfics de Kirito y Asuna en el fandom D: hay que llenar la página, es mi nueva meta. En fin, si les gusta esos momentos super fluff y sexys de Kirito y Asuna, creo que esto es para ustedes XD voy a ir subiendo como dos capítulos por semana, más o menos. Si quieren ver algo en específico, solo digan y lo escribiré :D_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>—o—<strong>_

Kirito era joven.

Alto, delgado, de hombros anchos y cabello rebelde. Y como cualquier joven, tenía ciertos impulsos que eran poco fáciles de controlar, pero a él nunca había parecido importarle aquello, no cuando Asuna estaba en sus brazos y sabía que en esos instantes él tenía (absoluto) control sobre ella, sus mismos labios lo habían susurrado incontables veces contra su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

(—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras).

Entonces, inevitablemente, una chispa se encendía en los ojos de Kirito, una chispa que, una vez encendida, era imposible de apagar. Asuna sabía cuan apasionado podía ser Kirito cuando ambos se encontraban completamente a solas. En SAO también lo era, pero en la vida real lo era aún más. Cualquier cosa, por más involuntaria que sea, lograba despertar esa chispa en su mirada, una chispa de deseo que la hacía suspirar y gemir y retorcer las sábanas entre sus manos durante esas noches especiales.

Incluso dentro de SAO, Kirito disfrutaba de ese tipo de noches, disfrutaba besar sus labios, morder su cuello (marcándola por todas partes, identificándola como suya), oír sus exagerados gemidos y sentir sus manos entrecerrarse en su cabello, pero en el fondo sabía que era extraño, sabía que por más cerca que la sintiera, sus cuerpos estaban a kilómetros de distancia, que sus labios no estaban en contacto realmente, y que ese sabor empalagoso que la identificaba tal vez no era su sabor verdadero.

Pero ahora, en la vida real, todo era distinto. Y cuando Asuna susurra esas palabras_ (—puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Kirito)_ y sabe que lo hace a propósito para provocarlo, porque una vez que las susurra es imposible para él volver atrás, entonces la besa con desesperación porque sus labios lo enloquecen, y la toca por todas partes con demasiadas ansias, haciéndola reír; pero luego esas risas se convierten en sensuales gemidos que Kirito se ve obligado a callar con un beso algo incómodo, pero a Asuna no parece importarle.

Entonces, justo al final, Kirito descansa su frente contra la suya por unos momentos, ambos demasiado agitados como para hablar.

—Eres un pervertido —acusa Asuna entre jadeos, y Kirito no puede contener una estruendosa carcajada.

Él dirige sus labios a su mentón, haciéndolos descender sobre su cuello. Y el proceso se repite de nuevo.

La sed de Kirito era_ inagotable._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, está un poco corto, pero prometo que el próximo va a ser un poco más largo. En fin, basándome un poco en las novelas ligeras, me encanta que Kirito no sea un chico vergonzoso (?) a la hora de estar con Asuna, de hecho es un pervertido de lo peor XDDDDD me gusta esa faceta suya, y pues, Asuna es un amour. <strong>

**¡No se olviden de dejar reviews! **

**Hasta la próxima :)**

_**—Mel.**_


	2. Abrazos

**«That one person, you»****  
><strong>

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
><strong>Kirito era apasionado, Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna y Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos ;)

* * *

><p><strong>#Notasquetodosaman(?):<strong>

_Actualizacioooooooooun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>—o— <strong>_

Cuando Asuna al fin logró despertar de ese sueño eterno que la mantenía alejada de la vida real (de él, de su vida) ambos intentaron, de todo corazón, vivir una vida lo más normal posible. Kirito probó el _verdadero_ (y no el ficticio) sabor de la comida de Asuna, esa que él le suplicaba preparar incluso en los momentos más inoportunos. Ella había tenido su tan esperada primera cita, aquella con la que había fantaseado numerosas veces en SAO, mientras sus ojos se impregnaban de delicadas lágrimas.

_(¿Lo lograremos algún día? ¿Podré tomar tu mano de verdad, y visitar un zoológico, y ver una película? ¿Podremos, Kirito?)_

Y aunque el tiempo marchaba con agilidad y las cosas funcionaban bien (él la amaba, ella lo adoraba, todo estaba bien) había ciertos instantes, lo suficientemente minúsculos e insignificantes como para olvidarlo, en donde Kirito callaba (incluso si a su alrededor los murmullos le abrumaban) y la abrazaba. La abrazaba fuerte, tomándola desprevenida y con la guardia baja.

La abrazaba cuando tomaban el metro juntos camino a la escuela, cuando Asuna se veía demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos. Dejaba descansar su mejilla en su hombro mientras comían comida chatarra junto a sus amigos un sábado por la tarde, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano y cerrando sus ojos mientras todo el mundo hablaba a su alrededor. La abrazaba en su cama, mientras Asuna repasaba los últimos apuntes pendientes para el próximo examen; descansaba su frente en su espalda y, a veces, reposaba sus labios en su piel, tomándola desprevenida otra vez cuando el ambiente ni siquiera se había tornado romántico.

Pero Asuna no protestaba, ni siquiera abría sus labios para abrirle paso a absurdas preguntas de las cuales ella ya conocía la respuesta. Kirito deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para adivinarlo por sí misma, porque si abría sus labios Kirito no podría controlarse, se desvanecería, quemándose poco a poco como cuando sostuvo su mano frágil junto a la cama en el hospital.

Y es que Kirito necesita sentirla allí. Necesita sesionarse de que no es un sueño, de que ella realmente está allí, de que no están en SAO y que los labios que está besando, la piel que está tocando y el aroma de su cabello son reales, son de Asuna, no de un estúpido avatar, sino de Asuna.

_(Asuna, Asuna, Asuna)._

Porque teme perderla. Porque conoce ese espantoso sentimiento y está absolutamente convencido de que no quiere volver a sentirse así jamás. Y todo es tan perfecto y bonito y tranquilo y demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y aún piensa que una mañana cualquiera despertará sabiendo que se hace tarde porque debe tomar su bicicleta y pedalear hacia el hospital, hacia ella. Porque todos los caminos finalizan allí, donde ella está.

_Asuna. _

Y ella lo comprende. Y cuando siente sus brazos rodearla y su frente descansando sobre su espalda, así de repente, Asuna lleva su mano a la de Kirito, acaricia sus dedos con suavidad y suelta un profundo suspiro.

—Estoy aquí —susurra, haciéndole volver a la realidad, intentando apartar todos sus temores—. Estoy aquí.

Kirito asiente, sin decir nada más, sin embargo no disuelve el abrazo. Si abre su boca probablemente se echará a llorar como a un niño y no quiere eso, no ahora que están en la vida real, no ahora cuando él debe ser quien se mantenga fuerte para ella, para cuidarla y asegurarse que nada como_ la última vez_ vuelva a sucederle, no a ella, no a Asuna.

_(Asuna, Asuna, Asuna). _

No puede perderla, no otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero pensar que, de alguna manera, Kirito pudo haber quedado un poco traumado después de todo lo que le pasó a Asuna. You know, haber quedado algo susceptible por temor a perderla. Después de dos años enteros en SAO, supongo que uno podria llegar a preguntarse, <em>'¿is this the real life? ¿Is this just fantasy?'<em> (?) quienes les gusta Queen saben de lo que hablo.**

**Soooouu, ¿merezco algún review? :)**

**_¡Hasa la próxima!_**

**_Mel._**


	3. No importa

**«That one person, you»****  
><strong>

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
><strong>Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna & Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

><p><strong>#Notasquetodosaman(?):<strong>

_Actualización demasiada temprana, creo, pero a las 4:52 de la madrugada mi musa se despierta y me pone a trabajar como a una perra. So, hay que aprovechar. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Asuna se mira al espejo y ni siquiera reconoce quien es esa muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos dulces.<p>

(Fea, fea, espantosa.)

Sus ojos viajan hacia su cuerpo entero, tan delgado y huesudo como el de aquellas bonitas modelos que hacen huelga de hambre en las revistas de moda que tanto le gustan. Su madre insiste que, con el tiempo, recuperará el peso perdido durante dos largos años. Sus criadas cada mañana le preparan los desayunos más completos y deliciosos, dignos de una princesa, y aunque poco a poco consigue recuperar su antigua figura, aún sigue viéndose espantosa. Como un zombie o algo por el estilo.

Su piel está seca y necesita de constantes cremas para mantenerla suave y nutrida, al igual que su cabello, el brillo que antaño lo caracterizaba había desaparecido, y como su piel se encontraba tan adherida a sus huesos, su temperatura era baja y tenía frío todo el tiempo.

_(—Es normal _—dicen los médicos—._ Es un proceso de recuperación.)_

Y aunque ya no utiliza aquella espantosa silla de ruedas que por meses la mantuvo postrada como una lisiada, todavía tiene que utilizar muletas. Sus piernas se encuentran algo frágiles y a veces siente que, por instantes, pierde el control de sus movimientos.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

—Vete, Kirito. No quiero ver a nadie hoy.

Y así, despeinada y sin maquillaje como se encuentra, Kirito la ayuda a sentarse en su silla de ruedas y la lleva a recorrer ilegalmente los pasillos del centro de rehabilitación, incluso a pesar de que los médicos no la dejan salir de su habitación. No, no, espantoso, ¡qué vergüenza! Ella no quiere que él la vea así, postrada e indefensa, esa no es la Asuna de la que él se enamoró, la guerrera, la valiente, la indestructible.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

Empuja la silla de ruedas con fuerza y, a toda velocidad, transitan los pasillos como si fuera un laberinto, y él solo quiere hacerla reír y Asuna se enfurece porque logra hacerlo. Ríe, olvidándose por un momento de su espantoso aspecto, hasta que los enfermeros los encuentran y los regañan y los envían de nuevo a su habitación.

Pero eso ya es pasado. Ahora, tal vez, es aún peor. Las rehabilitaciones terminaron pero siguen esas horribles muletas, y aunque la delgadez la puede ocultar bajo ropa holgada, los aparatosos mecanismos que utiliza para caminar —puede dar algunos pasos sin ellos, para ser realmente honestos— le impiden poder tener esa primera cita que tanto deseó. No puede ir al parque de diversiones, ni al cine —no desea ver la lástima en los ojos de la gente al observarla, con dificultad, subir escaleras— ni subirse a la moto de Kirito y hacer cosas arriesgadas, cosas que dos jóvenes de su edad harían normalmente.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

_(¿Como es que no le importa?)_ Ella le prometió cuidarlo, prometió que también lo protegería, pero en esas circunstancias se siente completamente inútil. No es justo.

Entonces, casi inmediatamente después de comer esa agradable cena que él le preparó (porque sí, él también desea probarle que puede ser tan buen cocinero como ella, aunque Asuna sospecha que es un mentiroso y esa comida fue comprada) y ver una película de terror, acorralándola entre sus brazos y mantas porque ella tiene frío, Kirito la besa y Asuna sabe que no es cualquier beso.

Es un beso de verdad, ese que pretende demostrar otro tipo de intenciones, intenciones que Asuna estaría encantada de responder si no fuera porque su autoestima se encuentra en el piso y su cuerpo tan delgado y esquelético como el de un zombie. Sus manos tiemblan, las siente sudar cuando Kirito recorre gentilmente sus labios por su cuello, acariciando su áspera piel.

Y lo hace con demasiada seguridad, como si realmente lo deseara. ¿Por qué desearía acostarse con alguien tan demacrada como ella? Asuna conoce a los muchachos. La mayoría son lascivos y buscan en una mujer la belleza por sobre todas las cosas. Muchachas con curvas, grandes pechos y piel tan suave como la de un bebé. Labios húmedos y un cabello sedoso por el cual enredar sus dedos. En ese momento, Asuna no tenía nada de eso.

Por supuesto, aun pueden recurrir a Alfheim, pero luego de tanto tiempo encerrados en un mundo virutal, sabía que Kirito deseaba reforzar las cosas en la vida real, en la vida que de verdad importaba. Allí solo eran hologramas, copias absurdas de ellos mismos. Kirito deseaba a la Asuna verdadera.

(¿Incluso así? ¿Incluso ahora?)

—Kirito... —susurra, casi por inconsciencia. Le parece irónico que, desde un principio, fuera ella quien buscara tener otro tipo de acercamiento con él. Ahora era todo lo contrario—. Espera... yo...

Intenta apartarlo con gentileza, pero él lleva sus labios a los suyos de nuevo, sin desesperar, mientras siente sus manos desenredar el hilo que sujeta su vestido por la parte de atrás. Ella se tensa, sintiéndose demasiado estúpida.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

La besa de nuevo y sus caricias le producen cosquillas. Él se quita la camiseta con rapidez, algo desesperado, pero con ella se toma su tiempo. Es su primera vez en el mundo real y Asuna no quiere que sea de esa manera, sintiéndose de esa forma. ¿Y si tal vez a él no le gusta lo que ve? ¿Y si se decepciona, encontrándose algo muy distinto a lo que imaginaba? Kirito es muy apuesto y sus amigas solían decir que cuando un hombre no consigue lo que quiere de su pareja, lo busca en alguien más. Él podía tener a cualquier chica que deseara; aquello le dio nauseas.

—Está bien, Asuna —susurra contra su boca, el aliento cálido a menta, y sabe que con eso pretende hacerle entender que nada más importa, y que él no se detiene a pensar en aquellas idioteces como lo hace ella, porque Kirito sabe como se siente, es consciente de cada una de sus inseguridades, incluso si ella no las admite en voz alta.

Y Kirito ríe para sí, sin evitar pensar cuan tonta puede ser Asuna a veces.

(¿Pero como puede pensar esas cosas? Si no hay nadie más hermosa que ella.)

Y sin dificultad la carga en sus fuertes brazos, porque ella está demasiado delgada y su peso es tan liviano como el de una pluma. Y cuando la lleva hacia la cama (y apaga la luz, porque sabe lo que le espera si la deja encendida como_ aquella vez_, sobre todo ahora) la besa tan lentamente que Asuna siente que ese beso durará de por vida. La toca con suavidad, como si pudiera romperse fácilmente, y sus labios recorren toda la extensión de su cuello.

Entonces, cuando por fin se encuentra completa para él sin ningún tipo de tela de por medio más que la vergüenza y escepticismo de no conocer sus pensamientos, de pensar que tal vez se echará para atrás a último momento porque _ya no es_ lo suficientemente bonita, él la sorprende continuando con el acto. Y entonces Asuna lo ama un poquito más, si eso es posible.

Y entre besos y caricias que no pretender ser nada inocentes y la hacen suspirar, intentando olvidar todo aquello que le preocupa, él susurra —demasiado bajo— contra sus labios.

—Eres tan hermosa —y lo hace con demasiada sinceridad, como si acabara de descubrir un misterio oculto enterrado durante siglos, algo demasiado asombroso como para guardárselo para él mismo. Asuna le tapa la boca con la yema de sus dedos deteniéndolo antes de que diga más tonterías. Es gracioso para ella, él no suele soltar tales cursilerias.

(Pero no lo son realmente.)

—Ya —le advierte, intentando controlar su acelerada respiración. Kirito curva sus labios en una media sonrisa contra sus dedos, negando con la cabeza a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Asuna presiente que si sigue observándola de esa manera ella se va a desmayar.

—No, en serio, eres tan hermosa... —repite, intentando hacérselo entender. ¿Como puede no darse cuenta?—. Soy tan afortunado...

Asuna le agradece en silencio, con un beso casto y un suspiro suave. Y cuando todo termina por fin él le pide (no, le suplica) que se quede. Seguramente va a ganarse un gran lío con su madre, pero Kirito es un rebelde y la incita a unirse al lado oscuro, y cuando él se lo ruega con esos ojos negros tan profundos como el universo, Asuna simplemente no puede decir que no.

Y aunque Asuna se siente cómoda entre sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón latir contra su oído arropándola como a un niña pequeña, no puede evitar pensar (mientras Kirito ronca como un bebé) si su piel se siente áspera y fría contra la suya, si sus huesos se sienten duros y afilados contra sus costillas, incomodándole.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

* * *

><p><strong>No se como salió esto, ni de donde salió, pero salió, que es lo que importa xD <strong>

**¿No me quedó muy cursi? D: quería hacerlo romántico y trágico, pero no quería pasarme con tanta cursilería. Idk, esto también llegó en parte después de esa escena en la que ellos se conocen por primera vez en el mundo real, en el hospital. Donde Asuna despierta como una diosa griega con el cabello sedoso y el cuerpo de una modelo después de que Kirito fuera puro hueso y _muertoviviente._ Supongo que después de dos años en un casi-coma Asuna debía de verse bastante demacrada, quería reflejar esa inseguridad que como cualquier chica podía tener, especialmente al estar saliendo con un chico. **

**¿Reviews? :) ¡siempre me alegro de leer sus comentarios!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	4. Cuarto de limpieza

**«That one person, you»****  
><strong>

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
><strong>Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna & Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

><p><strong>#Notasquetodosaman(?):<strong>

_Lime, LIME, LIME, MILE, LEMI, YES (?) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>—o—<strong>_

Hay veces en que Asuna se deja caer con pesadez sobre el respaldo de su silla, jugando con su lápiz y agitando nerviosamente su pie. Veces en donde sus ojos se dirigen hacia el reloj colgado arriba de la pizarra del salón de su escuela y mira las manecillas hacer _tic tac_ con demasiada lentitud, mientras el profesor explica cosas que poco le importan y sus compañeros de clase intercambian papelitos para matar el resto que queda de hora.

Pero, de alguna forma, siempre encuentra una solución a esos tediosos días.

Asuna se marcha con excusas absurdas _(me duele el estómago, necesito ir a la enfermería. Profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?) _que sabe nadie va a cuestionar, su familia es demasiado adinerada y confrontar a los Yuuki siempre trae consecuencias.

Entonces así, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entrecortada, Asuna se escabulle silenciosamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llega a un lugar que _conoce_ demasiado bien. Una persona la espera recargada contra la pared junto a la puerta y Asuna contiene la respiración con el poco auto-control que le queda.

Kirito luce tan apuesto como siempre, pero esa vez lleva algo distinto, su cabello negro y desordenado le hacen lucir como una estrella pop, esas que sus amigas escuchan tanto. Ella se aproxima y Kirito ni siquiera se molesta en saludarla. Lleva su mano hacia su nuca y la acerca a sus labios en un profundo y apresurado beso, porque ambos saben que no tienen demasiado tiempo.

Atraviesan la puerta y él la cierra de una ligera patada, cuidándose de no hacer demasiado ruido. El cuarto de limpieza no huele demasiado bien y es demasiado pequeño, pero lo suficientemente útil para que ambos escogieran utilizarlo en sus actos lascivos y de los cuales los expulsarían si lo supieran. Pero aquel riesgo hacía las cosas mucho más excitantes.

Él la ayuda a sentarse sobre una de las mesadas contra la pared sin antes quitar todos los utensilios de limpieza que se interponen en el camino, mientras Asuna se encarga de desabrochar su camisa con dificultad, está demasiado oscuro allí dentro y las cosas no se ponen fáciles cuando siente las manos de Kirito deslizarse por debajo de su falda y las suyas empiezan a temblar estrepitosamente.

Sus labios mordisquean su cuello y sabe que a Asuna le molesta (¿que dirá su madre si ve esas marcas?) pero a él no le importa porque, en parte, lo hace a propósito. Verla enfadada con él es una gran excusa para callarla con un beso feroz, esos que ella tanto decía detestar pero, en silencio, disfrutaba inmensamente.

Y entonces sus gemidos llenan el lugar y cada vez se descontrolan un poco más. Tanto, que Kirito debe callarlos con sus labios, pero ni aún así se detienen. Sabe que no serían tan escandalosos si él se comportara con más delicadeza llevando el acto con lentitud y cautela. Pero, ¿cual era el punto de tenerla tan cerca si no podía escuchar cada uno de sus gemidos recitados como un poema contra su oído? Eran los únicos momentos en donde Asuna dejaba de ser la muchacha perfecta que se detenía a cumplir las expectativas ajenas y se convertía en alguien totalmente diferente, alguien que se dejaba llevar.

Su madre deseaba que fuera la mejor en todo, sus amistades la admiraban por su intachable comportamiento escolar y sus profesores le exigían cada vez más, pero eso no importaba. Cuando estaba a solas con Kirito él se encargaba de que ella cumpliera _sus_ expectativas y las de nadie más.

Su boca encontró la suya y su lengua la envolvió con un cálido sabor a menta. Sentía demasiado calor y las manos de Kirito tocándola por todas partes con descaro no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas mientras avanzaba hacia un ritmo más errático y ya nada pudo callar sus gemidos después de eso.

Intentó controlarse durante el resto de tiempo que les quedó y, cuando todo terminó al fin, Asuna abandonó el cuarto de limpieza con las mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas y Kirito con una sonrisa traviesa y sus labios hinchados. Cada uno regresó a sus respectivas clases.

—Oye, Asuna —habló Liz, encarando una ceja y con absoluta confusión en su rostro—. Tienes la falda al revés.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus mejillas debían de verse como tomates en ese momento.

—¡Oh! E-eh, esto... no me di cuenta —excusó, muerta de la verguenza.

A lo lejos, Klein soltó una pícara risita.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolololol, lime, yes. <strong>

**Me quedó mucho más recatado(?) de lo que esperaba. No se si esto será bien canon o no, pero después del 16.5 la verdad puedo esperar cualquier cosa de esta pajerita XDDDDDDDD.**

**En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen y dejan reviews! :) si tienen ideas, alguna petición especial que quieran que escriba para el fic, no duden en decírmela y con gusto la escribiré.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	5. Noche de terror

**«That one person, you»****  
><strong>

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
><strong>Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna & Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

><p><strong>#Notasquetodosaman(?):<strong>

_¡Feliz San Valentín! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>—o—<strong>_

Asuna se mordió el labio, frunciendo el rostro mientras lo ocultaba detrás de una manta, nerviosa. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón se agitaba con fuerza detrás de su pecho.

La pantalla del televisor resplandecía mientras unos monstruosos sonidos se infiltraban por las penumbras de la habitación. Miró de reojo a Kirito, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la película mientras comía palomitas con absoluta tranquilidad, aunque una diminuta sonrisa curvaba sus labios, demasiado diminuta para notarla... ¿cómo podía estar disfrutando de aquello?

Con un suspiro, Asuna volteó la mirada de nuevo hacia la película que ambos —mentira, _él_— habían decidido mirar. Kirito había optado por una de terror. _Exorcismo en la casa abandonada_, o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera había pasado media hora desde que la película comenzó y Asuna se sentía a punto de desfallecer.

Pero levantó el rostro, altanera.

—Esto no da miedo, Kirito —replicó, no muy segura—. Es una estupidez.

Kirito ni siquiera la miró, mantuvo su mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor mientras su mano hacía innumerables recorridos hacia el cuenco de palomitas. La muchacha que protagonizaba la película caminó por un pasillo oscuro mientras se dirigía hacia la última puerta de la casa la cual, con lentitud, comenzó a abrir. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y Kirito apartó con disimulo la mirada, observando a Asuna concentrada en la escena con mucho esmero, su boca estaba abierta y su ceño muy fruncido.

Él sonrió, regresó la vista hacia la pantalla y cuando la cámara giró hacia la protagonista, detrás de ella una horrible mujer bañada de sangre y ojos blancos gritó, y la siguiente en gritar fue Asuna, quien casi había saltado del sofá.

—Mejor quita esta cosa, ¿vale? —se quejó, afligida, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su novio, lo miró—. ¿Kirito?

De repente, Kirito se irguió en el sofá y mantuvo su mirada fija cerca de las escaleras de su casa. Alzó la mano, señalando entre la oscuridad. Aquello aterró a Asuna.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, curioso.

Asuna respiró con dificultad y dirigió la vista hacia las escaleras, temerosa.

—¿D-de qué hablas? ¡No hay nada ahí, ya deja de-

—Oh, Dios. ¿Lo has visto? Hay algo ahí —exclamó, sorprendido.

Él se levantó del sofá sin siquiera detener la película y caminó hacia las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso. Asuna se paralizó. Sugu no estaba en la casa y, según Kirito, regresaría tarde. Asuna se incorporó rápidamente del sofá y corrió hacia las escaleras, llevándose una almohada con ella sin dejar de sentir que algo horrible la perseguía por detrás. Subió con cuidado cada uno de los peldaños, tapándose los oídos sin saber realmente por qué, pero fue un reflejo que no pudo evitar.

—¿K-kirito? —lo llamó, tartamudeando, mientras se paseaba por los pasillos oscuros del segundo piso—. ¡Oye, ya detente! Si esto se supone que es una brom-

Un ruido sordo la hizo saltar, como si una silla se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. Aun podía oír los gritos desgarradores de la protagonista resonar desde abajo, aquella noche hacía demasiado frío y las ramas de los árboles se agitaban contra las ventanas, produciendo una sombras espantosas que Asuna evitaba mirar a toda costa.

La estaba pasando _demasiado_ mal.

Gimió de frustración, cubriéndose las orejas.

—¡No estoy jugando! —se quejó—. Si estás cobrando tu venganza porque me puse celosa de la tal Akane... ¡ya olvídalo, te perdono! Pero-

Otro ruido seco se escuchó, y Asuna se aferró aún más a su almohada, soltando un pequeño sollozo repleto de capricho. ¡Aquello no era justo! Dobló hacia la izquierda, hacia la habitación de Kirito y entró con cuidado, la puerta estaba entreabierta, aunque las luces yacían apagadas. Evitó no mirar el espejo más cercano y dio un vistazo rápido, hasta que una figura negra salió del armario para abalanzarse hacia ella.

Asuna chilló como nunca lo había hecho y usó su arma más cercana: la almohada.

Lo golpeó con fuerza varias veces y se alejó para encender la luz, Kirito yacía tirado en el suelo frotándose la cabeza mientras se reía. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

—¡Te detesto! —gritó, y siguió golpeándolo con la almohada—. ¡Eres un infeliz!

Él no había dejado de reír y se incorporó, algo adolorido por su reciente paliza. Asuna abrazó la almohada con resentimiento.

—¡Auch! —se quejó él, acomodándose la camiseta arrugada—. ¿Te asusté?

Aquello enfureció a Asuna. Levantó la almohada en el aire en señal de ataque y Kirito se cubrió con los brazos.

—¡Ya, ya, detente!

—¿Quieres otra golpiza? —amenazó—. Eres un idiota. Casi he muerto de un susto.

Él rodó los ojos, recuperando el aliento.

—Eres tan dramática —luego añadió—. Oye, ¿y qué demonios es eso de _te perdono_? Esperaba que luego de esto fueras tú quien se disculpara.

—¡Por supuesto que no me voy a disculpar! —refunfuñó—. Fuiste tú quien me dejó plantada para llevarle tus apuntes a Akane.

Kirito encaró una ceja.

—Mejor cuida tus palabras, Asuna, o el espíritu detrás de ti te comerá.

Ella se volteó de inmediato, demasiado atemorizada, y Kirito aprovechó su debilidad para arrebatarle la almohada. Cuando Asuna se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y se volvió —muy enfadada— dispuesta a recuperar el único armamento de defensa que poseía, en cuanto sus manos estuvieron aferradas sobre la almohada, Kirito jaló rápidamente el cojín hacia él y sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella en menos de un segundo.

Asuna había visto ese tipo de situaciones en muchas películas románticas. Desgraciadamente, carecía de esa fuerza de voluntad que caracterizaba a las protagonistas de apartar a sus hombres de una bofetada para después marcharse con mucha dignidad.

Cabía mencionar que, durante las próximas horas, Kirito escuchó de sus labios la disculpa que tanto deseaba oír.

(Todas las veces que fueron necesarias.)

* * *

><p><strong>Kirito siempre consigue lo que quiere. Desgraciado (?)<strong>

**No se como salió esto, solo se que es una mezcla entre San Valentín y Halloween (?) XD who knows.**

**Anyways, ¡feliz San Valentín a todos los solterones como yo! Hoy es un día muy adecuado para comer, engordar, mirar doramas cursis y leer mucho KiriAsu. Así que mas les vale llenar el fandom de cosas bien fluffy, mis venas lo necesitan. **

**¿Creen que merezca algún review? ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
